A Ball of hot air to handle
by DangerNicky
Summary: Crash and Eddie have a plan to delight and entertain peaches with a briliant, yet crazy idea is thoughted out that no one could possibly know
1. Chapter 1

**A ** **Ball of hot air to handle**

Chapter one

_''__The__Clever plan thoughted out''_

''Crash and Eddie were always two for mischief, well in this perticuler morining they were feeling very mischievous indeed.

Ever since Peaches came into their herd, they have been eager to impress their adorable little niece, they always look for new ways of having fun and entertainment to keep them and Peaches amused.

One morning, they crept by the cave where peaches is asleep. Crash whispered to his sibling. ''Hey Eddie, I'll got a really neat idea of how to impress Peaches this morining!'' he said with his normal bright face towards his brother.

Eddie looked curious, ''what do you have in mind bro?'' he asked curiously. Crash smile turned into an evil grin.

''What da you say, we fill something up with hot air!'' he asked wickly, with his eyebrows bent down on his gleaming eyes and cunning smile as he rubbed his hands together.

''Come with me and I'll tell ya on the way!'' Crash shouted to his brother as he and Eddie scurried off in another direction towards the bushes. ''What is your idea Crash?'' asked Eddie to his brother.

''Sush, my idea is to inflate something incredibly, fat and rediciously funny into a balloon, a gicantic balloon that will be the highlight of all our pranks yet.'' he said with his arms stretched inticating the width of his target goal to his brother, who starred at him wide eyed.

''Who are you gonna inflate bro?'' he asked stil confused.

Crash grinning mirculiously whispered it in Eddie's ear, who then grinned evily as well.

Crash nodded as the two cunning brothers grinned rubbing their hands together in pure wickiness and clever consumption.

Their target was clear, they knew what they had to do!

_find out in the next chapter of this wicked story:)_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

''The creation of an inflation''

Crash and Eddie ran over to the cave where sid lived and peered down at the sleeping inocent sloth.

Crash said ''This is our target Eddie, Sid is a sloth that can be easily overfill with either food or air just by a lack of instinct and lack of knowledge between what is right and what is wrong.

Sid is perfect for our plan, we are going to trick him into inhaling the gysers hot air, so that he can inflate into an magnificent, beautiful balloon of hot air to delight peaches into playing with him!''

Crash explained as eddie giggled and sniggled at this.

''Boy, sid is in for the surprize of his life!'' he said as, Crash tiptoed over to where sid layed asleep and after beckoning with Eddie to stay quiet and in hiding until it's safe to come out.

As the two brothers nodded, Crash said to himshelf.

''it's showtime!'' he poke a finger in Sid behind while imitading a sabre's roar, sid immediatly jumped up as he wakes up from his late morining snoze.

''Woah!'' he landed with a thud as crash, innocently stapped back and watched sid as the lazy sloth got up and rubbed his painful bottom.

''Owww, whatever hit me?'' sid said as he looked ahead and saw that there was no one there in front of him. ''Diego? is that you?'' he shouted, but there was no reply, ''strange'' thought sid as scratched his head, ''I could have swore that I heard Diego roar?''

Crash watched all of this from behind sid as he smiled quite cheekly, he couldn't wait for his marvellous plan to happen, and this would be the highlight of all their pranks so far.

''Hi, sid'' he said in a polite, calm, innocent manner he could muster up. Sid turned around as he saw Crash standing behind him, smiling happly at the sloth.

''Oh, Crash, hi, for a moment there I thought I heard Diego, what are you doing here?''

''Oh, nothing much, I was just wondering if you would like to come along and play a game with Eddie and me, we'll both been feeling rather bored lately, and we thought of the very sloth, we like to do it with.''

''Oh Crash, that's wonderful, out of all the sloths in the world you chose me, what kind of game are we playing?''

Crash smiled even wider as he said in a very cute inocent voice.

''to see if any one can muster up the most air from the gysers wins.'' he said with a full tooth smile.

Sid looked puzzled for a minute, then said

''okey, so where is this cool gysers then huh?''

''just across this valley, not too far away from here sid'' replied Crash as he pointed accross snow valley.

''Okey so what are we waiting for?'' asked Sid as he and crash wandered out of the cave,

Eddie joined up with them as the three maded their way towards the gyser fields.

''Have you ever played this game, before Sid?'' asked eddie honestly, ''Never'' replied Sid, still curious to what

the possiems were about to show him.

''Well, we'll show ya, when we get to the gysers, your love it, I''ll promise you that!''

Crash said as he and Eddie exchange evil smiles to each other when sid wasn't looking.

''Playing with the possims.'' thought sid,

''Never thought that they would find time for me to play with them?''

As they were crossing though the carvens, Eddie tapped crash on the shoulder and whispered to him.

''Crash, just how are you going to get Sid near the gysers?''

Crash whispered back saying.

''Just watch me lure him in bro and when he is distracted,

I give the signal and you push him into the airway, so he can fill up!''

''Ohh, hehehe, got ya!'' giggled Eddie as Crash winked at him and sushed him, gently as to not make Sid aware or give away the plan.

When the three got to the gysers,

Sid stood very still as Crash and Eddie calmly speak to him in a clear voice.

''Allright Sid, now here is where we play the game, you see Eddie will go first to take the first test, and

then I will and then you will as well, to see if we could muster up enough air within the gushing time it takes to flush out.''

''Okey'' said Sid, as he watched along with Crash to Eddie who walked up to the gyser, and when there was a sudden rumble in the ground.

a strong, big sprout of air poped up from the ground as Eddie avoids it to trick sid, into thinking he couldn't do it. when the air popping up.

Eddie pretended to be disspointed as he slumped his shoulders down and grudgely walked up to Crash,

''Oh Crash, I couldn't do it, I was much too scared!''

Crash gives a Eddie a pat on the back as he pretended to feel pity for his brother.

''Never mind bro, it's my turn anyway.'' he said as he step up to face the gyser.

Both Sid and Eddie watched as Crash waited for the next gyser to arise, as soon as Crash finished saying ''1,2,3''

the next gush of air arose and like his brother Eddie did before him,

he pretended to duck out of the way and wave up much disapointment to trick Sid into thinking he cannot do it.

''oh sid, I ...I was so close...but...I...I realize how dangerous it is!''

Sid feeling for both possiems stood up and said ''well, I may not be a brave or a smart sloth,

but I can't bare to let no oppertunties go to nothing.'' he said as he went over to the gysers to try.

Crash walked over to him and suggested he should try to go closer and open his mouth really wide,

so that he can see if he can catch enough air into it.

Sid obeyed as he leaned in closer to get a good close up view. As soon as he was doing that, the ground started to slightly rumbled,

Crash asked Sid if he was ready, and Sid replyed he was. and as he did so.

Crash nodded to Eddie who pushed Sid forward into the front of the gush sprouter, where Sid got his mouth stuck in the frontway.

Eddie and crash stood back to allow the plan to work, and sure enough air came sprouting from the gyser all the way into sid's mouth leading the air to fill him up with gentle cool, harmless air stock itshelf up in his stomach as the foolish sloth had began to inflate with gentle cool air.

Crash and Eddie high fived each other as they danced around the now, fully rounded sid.

As soon as the warm air gyser stopped, Eddie removed Sid's head to see him bouncing off the gyser airway and was now flapping his claws and feet

around as he floated up a little above the now delighted possiems.

''We did it Crash, we have created the world's first sloth made balloon in the history of the ice age!'' cried Eddie,

jumping up and down along with his twin brother who was jumping in joy along with his brother, high fiveing his brother in great success.

''Yes Eddie, we did it! an incredible, magnificent, beautiful sloth balloon, just perfect for Peaches!

but we can't let the air escape sid, so let's find keep a close eye on him , so that he won't escape.''

Eddie nodded while Crash smiled quite happliy at sid who was too surprized for words, as Crash circled around him,

deep in thought as he mused him around, looking the great idea that was perfected by his clever plan.

''How do you feel Sid? are you excitied to be the first sloth to ever become a bag of hot air?'' he asked happliy as he gently prode Sid's side with his finger.

Sid who was too flabgabbsted about the experiance he had just endured,

just looked around the two possiems walking around him as his small claws flapped helplessly .

The two brothers circled around while stroking their chins,

''We orignally came up with this idea, to surprize Peaches, you do want to make Peaches happy don't you?'

Sid nodded his head, before realizing what he was agreeing too, he made mufled noises,

but Crash puts a finger to his mouth, to slience sid as he walked over to him again, as he poke him in his inflated stomach.

''Don't worry Sid, this will be fun, so just relax, we just want to play about with you for a bit.'' he said

As he gently cicled around him, dragging his little finger along with him, smoothing around sid's stomach.

''Besides, your love it!''

''Yeah, hehehe, your love it!'' repeated Eddie hamering his tiny hand on sid's round belly.

''Cool!'' replied Eddie as he rubbed his hands together.

Crash jumped down as his looked up at the poor, helpless, yet strangely calm sloth who looked below at the possiems

''Great job Eddie'' he said to Eddie handing out his hand to shake, ''Great Job Crash'' eddie said

giving him a handshake in gentlemen's agreement.

''Let's get this surprize to Peaches, before she wakes up!'' Crash said as he and Eddie went over to sid's side

and began to roll him as they made their way back to the cave, along with Eddie who walked behind him, to make sure Sid doesn't roll away accident.

Oh Boy was, peaches be in for a surprize when she is shown what they have done!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaladestroyer_- _thank you so much for your enthusiasm and support to help me continue my writer's path of continuting this story to devoted fans such as yourshelf, it means the world to me, thank you_

_KJKOOl- I will try to keep their charater and a clearer side of my minor spelling mistakes and diaglogue wise in the future. Hope this satifies your taste, even if it's not perfect to your eyes._

_Chapter 3_

''A barrel of laughs''

''As the two possiems rolled their prized sloth towards the snow valley, both giggled at the possibiltes of the surprize arrival that they will adure.

''Wow, Eddie, when the others see this, they won't belive their eyes!'' said crash as he turned his paws arround sid's enormous ballooned body. ''Yeah, crash, I can just picture their faces now, 'oh my, what has happened to sid?'' ''How did he get so flabby?'' ''Has he been scoffing up to many grapefruits lately?''

Both giggled, as they roll the unfortunate sloth down towards the valley, then all of a sudden. Crash suddenly had a brainstorm.

''Hey Eddie, who's says we can't have a little bit of fun, with our greatist creation first huh? we made the unbustable, inflatable sid to begin with. So what do you say, we have a little bit of fun with him before we surprize peaches huh?''

''Bro, you read my mind!'' said eddie as he and crash steadly but slowly, roll sid to another side of the field, where there was alot of open space available.

Crash walked up to sid as they made their way. ''You okey there sid?'' he asked as he puts a gentle paw on him.

Sid nodded, as he was getting use to this new form of his physic, he wasn't flapping quite as much now, as he use to do when he was first ballooned.

''Great, okey eddie let's have a ball!'' cried crash as he rolls sid towards eddie.

Eddie catches sid just in the nick of time from rolling off. ''Cool bro, fetch!'' he rolls sid back to crash who catches sid in the grip of his paws.

''catch bro!'' shouted crash as he rolls sid back to eddie. ''Got ya!'' shouted eddie as he seizes sid and turning him around slightly rolls him back.

''right back at ya!'' yelled back crash as he siezes sid and rolls towards him again.

''You know bro, this kinda inspires me into a song, how about you?'' eddie asked crash, who grinned back at him as he nodds in agreement with his brother. ''I was thinking the eaxcat same thing bro, let's do it'' he mentions as he catches sid again, but this time turning him around before rolling him back to his brother.

_''Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do  
I have a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me_

_following strange orders, can bring you trouble  
It stops you from smiling and it busts your bubble  
But if you listen to your friends you can see  
you can always make them smile,_

_The way that a cow does_

_Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da  
Given instinct, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do''_

''Wow, that was great!'' cried eddie who catches sid on the last turn, ''yeah'' said crash who jumps around waiting to catch sid again.

''we'll both genius!'' said eddie with a smug smile on his face, ''Brilliant genius!'' agreed crash catching sid again. But this time as he catches sid, he picks him up and balances him on one finger while turning him arond, spinning him like a plate on top.

''Yeah, go crash, your the man!'' cried eddie waving his clenced paw, cheering him on.

Crash enjoying this attention, started to bounce sid up and down, since sid is light as a feather now, bouncing him on the noggin and on the tiny foot.

''This is the best plan we had yet!'' annouced eddie, looking very pleased with the creation he and his brother came up with. ''I'm glad I thought of it!''

crash hesititated while boucing sid, ''what do you mean you thought of it? it was me that came up with the brainstorm!''

Eddie looked at him and pretended to yawn. ''Yeah, but it I hadn't helped out in getting the experiment to work, we would never have this balloon in the first place.''

Crash got slightly impatient as he stops bouncing sid around with his finger and gently rolls him aside. ''Excuse me, I belive it was me who got the brainstorm to actrully work to begin with''

''Uh-err, no way, hose ay, It was I who was the genius to make it work out the way I planned it'' eddie protested

''you planned it! what about me? I'll been doing all the hard work around here!'' crash argued

''Nah, you did the easy part first I did it last!'' eddie protested

''Err eddie, arn't you suppose to be fighting against my side of the argument?'' asked crash

both possiems were so busy into their quarrel, that the wind had pick up and was slowly pushing Sid to roll gently among the smooth sideway, into the upcoming cliff that was within the 2 miles towards the snow valley.

As Sid started to roll uncontrollably away, he made loud mumfled noises as well as flapping his arms so despretely,

Crash suddenly look up and pointed towards the helpless sloth who was now rolling at fast speed towards the cliff!

''Eddie, look! sid's getting blown away!'' cried Crash screaming as he pointed towards poor sid who was now travelling at top speed.

''Quick bro, after him!'' cried eddie as the two possiems ran at high speed to try and save sid from been deflatably squashed at the bottom of the impending doom that was awaiting his long arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

_AJKOOL - I'm sorry I haven't let crash and eddie have a consenice in the last few chapters, however as of this point onwards I am making them have regretful feelings about their treatment to poor sid, so I hope this doesn't create any hard feelings as I will have them kinder in the future:) No worries okey,_

_Kaladestroyer - Thank you once again for your top loyalty to my stories, I have my PM messager working again, and I am ona roll with my stories in toll, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter:)_

**chapter 4**

''Stop that Sloth! and the discovery''

Crash and Eddie ran as fast their legs would carry them as they ran after the roly poly sloth who was rolling at high speed though the snow, gethering snow as he roll at high speed.

''Stop, sid, stop'' eddie screamed as he was struggling to keep up with his older bother crash who was just a few steps ahead of him.

''Wait up sid, your exhust yourshelf, rolling too much at high speed!'' he cried, trying hard not to tear the tiny hairs on his head.

''We gotta stop him crash!'' eddie said to him as they continue to run at high speed. ''I know, but I don't know how to do that!'' he panted as his little legs would carry him.

Eddie suddenly had an idea, ''what if we attached something at the bottom and could grab him, like a net prehalps?'' he metioned.

Crash smiled at his brother. ''Bro, that is a very clever idea, but, we need to get near the bottom fast,

I know, we'll use this old oak bark and slide down as fast as we can!'' he said to eddie who nodded before getting off on the oak tree and sliding down the snowly side of the hill along with crash, to meet near the cliff's end.

as soon as they landed, crash and eddie spran out and Crash suggested using a fellow mooses to help secure the trees into one twing where they will catch sid and before he rolls away.

''Allright, Eddie you find one mosse, I find one on this end, hurry!'' Crash ordered as he and Eddie, both grab a moose each and hurryed to both sides as their mooses twangled their horns onto each branch and as they brought them in closer in order to prevent the inflatable sid from going off track.

''Here he comes!'' Eddie shouted as Sid came down at top speed.

''Let's catch us a sloth!'' Crash shouted as they herd up the branches. sure enough sid came in between and stopped immeditatly.

''Horray!'' cried the possiems as they climb off the mosses and steady siezed sid as they gently rolled him off the danger of the branches. ''Thank mooses, your cool dudes!'' said crash as the mooses let go of the branches they gave their thanks and bid farewave as the walked away.

''We better get this surprize to Peaches before anything else happens'' said Crash, as they steadly but slowly, turn said around as he was rolled quite calmly and gently as the three made their way.

As they arrived at the snow valley, walked to where Peaches was still asleep and said to her.

''wakey, wakey Peaches, guess what uncle Crash and Eddie got for you.'' said Crash to a sleeping, peaceful, Peaches who woke up and saw with her own eyes, a hug, inflatable, unbealivable and magnficent balloon of unbealiable resembless.

''Oh goody, what is it uncle Crash?'' she asked sweetly as she walked up to sid (not reckonisizing him) pokes him softly with her trunk. ''It's so light and airy inside.'' she commented as she looked at it closely.

''This is your very own inflatable ice age balloon to play with peaches, as much as you like, he bounces, he rolls like a natrual and he can be undeflatable!'' he announced proudly presenting Peaches,

Sid whom's face was camaflodged along with his skin and was asleep at this time, so his eyes when seen propperly.

''Wow, my very own ball!, thank uncle Crash, uncle Eddie!'' she cried as she seized control of the ball with her trunk and immeadiatly began to bounce Sid like a basketball, ''weeee'' she cried as she bounced her beloved ball. ''This is fun!

''Watch me, uncle Crash, uncle Eddie!'' she shouted as she bounced Sid very hard and started to hold him in her trunk and shoot him off though a loop like branch in a tree.

''I did it, I did it'' she cried as she scored with her trunk. Peaches ran over to hug Crash and Eddie with her trunk. ''I love you uncle Crash, uncle Eddie, thank you for the lovely gift you gave me'' she said sweetly as she smiled at her uncles.

Eddie whispered to crash in one ear

''What shall we do in case manny and the other guys find out about what we done to sid?''

''relax, we can deflate him'' crash whispered to Eddie. Eddie however was still worried.

''But I was thinking, what if he is undeflatable, he should have squeeze air out of himshelf when we caught him on the branches...'' ''eddie relax, everything is under control.'' Crash insisted as he stepped on his brother's foot as the others came this very minute.

''Hi guys,'' crash and Eddie say a little sheepishly, trying their best to keep the truth from coming out.

''Hi crash, eddie'' Elle greeted warmly as she came with manny and diego, who look a little worried about something.

''What's wrong with manny and deigo?'' asked eddie looking a litle puzzled.

''We been looking for Sid all moirning, and we can't find him anywhere, do you know where he is?'' Elle asked them.

''Well...err...we did see sid this morning...but...OWW!'' he cried as Crash stepped on his foot to keep him to keep him quiet.

''But what?'' manny asked, looking very suspicsous.

'But, he said he was going near the waterfall for some time off.'' Crash said hurriedly. as he was anxious to change the subject.

''We already checked there, there was no sign of him, we look everywhere and we'll all very worried!'' Elle repled fornloanly.

Peaches came toddling to her parents, with her new present. ''Mummy, daddy, guess what uncle Crash and uncle Eddie gave me?'' she said.

''What is it, sweetheart?'' aske Elle looking brighten as she smiled apoun her lovely daughter.

'' A new bouncy ball for me!'' she cried in delight, as she shown it to her with her trunk.

Elle, Manny and Diego looked surprized.

Manny and Diego looked at it very supsiously as they walked around it.

''Where did you get this ball, Crash and Eddie?'' manny asked weary, looking at them with straight cross eyes.

''We errm...we found it in the forest and thought we do a few circus tricks with it!'' Eddie said hurreidly, crash clinced his teeth in a forced smile. ''Yeah, that's exacatly what we did!'' he said smling hopefully.

Manny eyebrowed them still not conveinced. ''Are you sure?'' he asked.

Deigo looked around the ball and observed. ''This ball's skin looks familer, kinda like Sid's fur'' he remarks as he look at Sid's head. ''Smells like sid, looks familer like sid...'' but just as he was looking, Sid opened his eyes and gave Manny, elle and deigo an awful fright.

''It is Sid!'' deigo cried out in shock,

''Surprize...'' Crash and Eddie said nervously, chuckling nervously

Manny was very cross as he turned on Crash and Eddie. ''Guys...What did you do to sid!''

Crash and Eddie both looked shamelessy on the floor and admitted the truth. ''We only wanted to have a bit of fun, Manny, and we wanted to surprize Peaches as well, so we tricked Sid into playing a game with us and we inflated him at the gysers and we made him a rubber ball, but we never meant any harm!'' they wailed truthfully.

''you two Idiots, see what your trickery has done!, sid is a bloated balloon and it's all your own fault!''

manny scolded at them

Both possiems looked shamelessy on the ground as they admit this.

''We know, we'll very sorry Manny, we were only having a bit of fun and yet, we realized that we got a little bit carried away with it.'' Crash said looking red with embrassment. This hadn't been a very smart idea after all, he had purposely made sid a balloon against his own wishes and for his own greedy, evil pleasure, and it wasn't fair to Poor Sid.

''So daddy, is uncle Sid is a balloon?'' ask Peaches, confused.

''How are we going to fix this Manny?'' Elle asked looking very worried and anxious at Sid, placing her trunk on top of him, to secure him.

''yeah, if we try to deflate him he could pop!'' Diego said looking at him with pityful eyes.

''If we try to get him to move or speak, he could explored!'' observe Manny poking Sid's stomach.

''But we must do something!'' wailed Elle .

''What about a porcupine's spike, maybe it will deflate him'' asked Crash hopefully.

''or jumping on his stomach might help'' suggested Diego who was personally amused that Sid was a round aired balloon for everyone to see.

''No, we might make him explored if we do anything drastic'' Manny, wisely said as the others were poundering what to do with him.

''I know! we can asked old pete, the wise ox, to see if we can deflate our friend!'' eddie cried, clicking his fingers.

''I don't see what choice we have manny, old pete may be the only way we can help poor sid'' Elle said to him as she gave sid a symperthectic look.

''Very well, we'll go to him, but I know he is a loontic!'' said Manny as he pickes up Peaches and puts her on his back.

''Come on everyone, let's go, we'll go to old pete and see how we can help sid get back to his more thin, err less fatter shelf'' he said, reconsidering what he was orignally going to say.

As the others were on their way, Elle rolled Sid with her trunk, as to keep him safe and out of mischeious way of the two now very guitly possiems who were beginning to feel very sorry for all the trouble they have caused.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

''Advice from wise old pete and getting things back to normal''

As the group walked towards the basics of the snowy mounteins not too far from snowy valley, they began to ask a few questions to Crash and Eddie as the walk on.

''Why would you guys, do such a thing to poor Sid here?'' asked Elle, shaking her head at them as she rolled sid with her trunk though the snow.

''It was only a joke, Elle'' said Eddie meekly as Crash looked shameful while twidleing his fingers while facing the snow.

''We only wanted to surprize Peaches'' Crash said truthfully. ''And blowing up sid was a surprize!'' said Elle in disbilef as she shook her head as her two brothers. ''Surely you knew better then that!''

''well, I guess we didn't elle and we really sorry for what we did to poor sid.'' Eddie said to his sister.

''Yeah, we would do anything to restore his true size again'' Crash said in a small meek voice.

Elle looked at her two brothers, sure they may get into some mischief and do wrong things at times, but they never meant to do it really horrible like wise.

''Well, it's all in the past now, the only thing that matters now is to get sid back to normal size'' Elle said brighting up a bit. with a smile on her face.

as they made their way towards the mountain, they see a small dot in the distance as they walked closer, they see a wise old ox, looking out towards them, nodding his head. As they apporach him, he spoke to them. ''I know why you have come here, you have come to seek my advice to restore your friend, am I right?'' he asked them, predictably.

''Yes, we wanted to ask you if you could help us find a better way to help our friend reach his normal defleated side without hurting him.'' said Elle.

'Humm...this is a tricky sitution...but there is a way...you must find a pre historic heoghog's spike to give him a friendly tiny prick on the stomach in order to release the air out of him without explordinh him.'' he said gently.

''well we do have a neighboring herd of heghogs in our area, prehalps we can ask them to restore sid.'' suggested Diego looking at Sid, who wiggled his tiny hands helplessy.

''then it is settled, we will ask the leader of the heoghog heard to help us help our friend'' said manny to wise old pete who nodded in responce to the mammoth.

''I give you hope in helping your friend,'' he told them, ''good luck!'' he shouted towards them.

as the herd set off to go back to snowy valley.

Sid was rolled along as elle held him with her trunk, who apprently didn't mind as he had gotten used to it by now. Manny asked Elle ''what will happen if sid doens't get back to normal?'' he asked her as she looked at him wth thouse beautiful blue crystal eyes whom fell in love at first sight.

'We'll find a way manny, I just know it!'' elle said to her dear sweet husband as both eyes fixed aupon each other as they locked trunks together in a brief yet sweet moment.

''Err...sorry to interupt the romantic moment you guys, but we near the heghog home.'' Diego said to them as the heoghog family apporch them.

''Err may we help you?'' asked the leader of the the heoghogs,

''yes, we need one of your best pines availble to deflate our friend who has gotten onto a bad way.'' said Diego to them. ''May we please borrow one of your spikes to restore him to normal?''

''oh couse, take plenty if you wish, as we can regrow them back, especaily to help your friend'' said the leader of the hegohogs kindly to the saber.

''Thank you'' Diego replyed as crash and eddie stepped forward.

''we''ll help out too, we want to make amends for what we have done to sid and we are the only ones that are capable of picking spike from a hegohog.'' they said as crash picked up a spike and walking over to sid.

'Hang on buddy, we'll going to fix all this and restore you to normal in no time.'' crash consoled sid stroking his side gently. ''but, be prepared, your going to feel a slight prick.'' he warned him as he got the pine to pop him with. ''Pop!'' a small prick sound was heard as air started to wheeze out of sid's bottom as he deflated down back to normal size.

''wha...whoa, that was quite a blast...wh..what happaned?'' asked sid, looking around feeling puzzled.

''You were trick into inflating into a balloon by crash and eddie for peaches and were rolled around for alot of the time.'' Diego explained to Sid as sid scratches his head.

''We were looking for you everywhere Sid and we were quite worried about you.''Elle added with a relived expression on her face.

''And we'll very sorry we did that to you sid, we had no right of making you into something that you don't deserve, do you forgive us?'' asked crash as he and eddie helped sid up back on the ground.

''Of couse, after all you know me, I'm too lazy to hold a grudge'' sid said with a bright smile.

He embraced Crash and eddie into a hug as the three friends forgive each other for their incident.

''Uncle Sid return to normal! Uncle sid return to normal!'' cried Peaches running towards Sid and giving him a big hug with her trunk.

''Come on guys, Peaches is due for her playtime, wanna play with her?'' manny asked as he picked up peaches with his trunk and carry her on his back.

''Play, play!'' Peaches repeated cheerfully giving a small trumpet sound.

''Okay, coming manny!'' cried crash as he, eddie and sid walked up with the group to play with peaches.

Despite all that has happaned, things turn out alright in the end, and all's well that end's well, including a ball of hot air.


End file.
